


Soulmates

by alphatalbot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatalbot/pseuds/alphatalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr AU: Everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

“So, what are you guys talking about before I got here?” Liam asked suspiciously when the pack suddenly became quiet at Liam's approach.

“Trigonometry, Malia is having trouble... like always,” Stiles blurted out, and earned a tap in the head from Malia. Liam squinted at him as he settled down next to Scott.

“Alright... half of that was a lie,” replied Liam. Malia narrowed her eyes and complained about how she missed half her life as a coyote and maths weren't part of coyote norms.

“C'mon, just tell me. You're supposed to include me in stuff, remember?”

Lydia sighed. “He's right. Just because he's younger doesn't mean he deserves to be cut out from our conversations.” Stiles made some frustrated gestures in the air, as if trying to convey a message. Clearly no one understood.

“But it's _the_ topic,” he emphasized. The others looked around. “ _Fine_. They're talking about colors.”

With that, Liam immediately stiffened, and Stiles right away glared at the rest of the pack as if to say his infamous ' _I told you so_.'

“It's fine, Liam. Don't worry about it. You're only 15, and there's a ton of time,” Kira reminded, trying to boost the younger boy's plummeting emotions.

Liam sighed, tapping on the table. “But all of you guys see colors. And you're only two years older than me,” Liam argued, frustration and disappointment visible in his tone.

“Except me, hello? Half my life as a coyote? Doesn't ring a bell?” Malia reminded.

“Fine, besides you.” Liam glanced at his pack.

Stiles definitely had it since he was young. Scott had told him about Stiles's crush on Lydia since the third grade; it had shocked the Stilinskis when Stiles came home one day and blurted, “The sky is such a pretty color!”

And although Lydia gained her colors at the same time as Stiles, she didn't realize it was him until her high school years, mainly because she pretty much ignored him. Kira admitted that her soulmate _wasn't_ Scott, which surprised Liam because they were dating. She'd gotten her colors back when she lived in New York. And it was a topic that Scott didn't like to talk about but Liam just assumed he had his colors because it seemed like... it was almost _forbidden_ to talk about it.

“Regardless, doesn't matter. You guys excited for the game tonight?” Stiles asked brightly, and all the attention was turned to him.

“Heard we're playing a prep school, ha!” Liam snorted. He had come from a prep school too, only to be transferred to Beacon Hills after he was expelled for something stupid.

“It's called Devenford Prep or something like that,” Stiles said almost questioningly, looking at the rest of the pack.

“Never heard of it,” Scott added.

Liam shrugged. “Must be a terrible team if we've never heard of it.” Stiles snorted, muttering how Liam was always full of himself when it came to lacrosse. “That's because I'm actually _good_ at it,” Liam retorted, and Stiles threw his hand up in defense.

* * *

“Nervous now?” Stiles asked Liam as they sat on the benches, making some last minute adjustments to their nets. “Because they're like twice our size and apparently also our age.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Does it matter? Just be quick.”

“Maybe you haven't realized but not everyone is a freaking werewolf like you,” Stiles pointed out. “If I try to do half the things you and Scott do on the field, I'd end up in the hospital like a pretzel with three broken ribs.”

Liam shook his head and glanced at the other school's students. “Which one's the captain?” Liam asked, gaze surveying each of the players.

Stiles squinted at the mob of tall and large kids. “Pretty sure it's that tall one putting on his jersey,” Stiles answered. “Looks like a captain to me. Rest of the team's in one big huddle and he's just there. Sore thumb.”

Liam tried to follow Stiles's gaze and when he did, he immediately regretted it.

“Oh _fuck_ , my head hurts,” Liam wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut and putting his head between his legs, trying to keep from passing out from the pain.

“Oh god, here we go. Liam, _really_? _Him_? Unbelievable,” Stiles exclaimed. “Alright, hold on, I'll get Scott; just keep breathing.”

“Yeah, like I'm going to start doing pirouettes soon,” he shouted back at the older boy, who had began running across the field to find the alpha. The burning sensation was spreading from his head to his eyes, and it was the worst thing he ever felt, worse than when Scott bit him to keep him from falling three stories to his death.

“Scotty, I think we found him,” he heard Stiles's voice say, along with the crunching of grass as he returned with Scott. _Found who_?

“Liam, just breathe. Breathe and open your eyes. I know it feels a bit uncomfortable, but just do it,” Scott instructed slowly.

Breathing heavily, Liam slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, uncertainty filling him. What he saw was amazing. He looked at everything in bewilderment.The green grass, the sky a dark shade of blue, and the blinding white of the stadium lights.

“How do you feel?” Scott asked quietly. “Do you want to play tonight?”

“Scott, I don't think he should play,” Stiles warned.

“I'll play,” Liam interjected, and Stiles gaped at him, frustration increasing. “What's the worse that can happen?”

“Oh, I don't know. He sees you and drops on the field in agonizing pain?” Stiles replied sarcastically. “Slightly romantic and shit, but do you think that's the best idea?”

“I'm fine,” Liam gritted out, and Scott waved at Stiles to back off. Stiles shook his head, disbelieving. 

* * *

The whistle blew and the game was on. Although the Devenford players were pretty good, Scott and Liam kept possession of the ball most of the time, allowing them to be in the lead. When Liam scored again, the crowd burst into cheers, and he went to high five a teammate when he saw the Devenford captain standing not too far away, a little annoyed.

He glanced at Liam.

He'd seen the Beacon Hills captain score quite many times, along with this younger boy, but he never saw him, too wrapped up in the game. But when he scored and turned to high five another guy on the team, he _saw_ him.

And then everything began spinning, a throbbing pain in the back of his head. Eyes shut, he felt himself collapsing on the grass.

“Brett? You okay?” His team was crowded around him to make sure he was okay. He heard someone talking from across the field in a hushed tone, accusatory, “Liam, I _told_ you it wasn't a good idea to play.”

“What was I supposed to do, just sit out and let the team lose? It wasn't like being poisoned with _wolfsbane_ and making me completely useless,” Liam, probably the boy that scored, snapped back.

 _Wolfsbane_?

As in werewolves and full moons and shifting?

Like _him?_

He gasped and opened his eyes, staring into the concerned players of his teammates. He heard his captain and referee coming over, shooing everyone away from him.

Everything was beautiful. Well, the colors were. _Colors_. He could see colors. Overjoyed, he tried to stand up but ended up staggering a bit, and his coach advised him to sit out for the rest of the game.As he was heading back to the benches, he caught sight of the boy with the hushed tone and Liam talking to their coach.

“Coach, I have a headache. I don't think I can play the rest of the game.”

Coach Finstock blinked at him, confused. “Fine, but only because we're far ahead in the score.”

Stiles grinned at Liam and gave him a thumbs up, only to receive a disapproving nod from the younger boy.

Brett's eyes followed Liam, expecting him to sit down on the benches, but instead he was walking off the field, most likely back to the locker rooms. Excusing himself from his coach, he followed the boy without making it too conspicuous.

He found Liam in the locker rooms, sitting down and staring at, well, _everything._

“Pretty, isn't it?” Brett asked dryly.

Liam's gaze flickered to him. “Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly.

“For...?” Brett asked, confused. He approached slowly, trying not to freak him out.

Liam looked away, looking at anything and everything but the taller boy in front of him. “For playing tonight. My friend told me I should've stayed out, but I didn't listen. And you got the... colors, on the field. Sorry.”

Brett sat down, keeping a fair distance from the other boy. He snorted. “That's hardly important. What's important is that I heard you say something,” he began, gauging the boy's reaction.

Liam looked at him, confused. What could he have possibly heard? They weren't even in earshot of each other. Sure, Liam could've heard whatever Brett was saying if he wanted to, but he didn't. He was too far into the game.

“I heard you say _wolfsbane_.”

Liam blanched. “ _What_?”

Brett heard the boy's pulse speed up and a certain tension fill the room.

“How could you have heard that? You're not...” Liam didn't know what to say. Maybe he was going to regret what he did next, maybe not, but he really didn't know how to finish his sentence, and all he remembered was what Scott told him.

' _When you're a wolf, and you have your colors, you can show the true colors of your eyes when you want to_.'

So instead, all he did was slowly blink, willing his eyes to become the said yellow color that belonged to betas.

When his eyes opened again, Brett stared, mesmerized, at the golden color that they were. He heard Liam swallow thickly and felt his eyes fade back to his normal blue.

“Are you a werewolf too?”

Brett slowly nodded. “I've only heard stories about the eye colors. Alphas are red, betas are yellow, and one that's killed an innocent is blue,” he said quietly. “Guess they're not stories once you gain your colors.”

Taking a deep breath, he also closed his eyes and opened them, hoping they were also the brilliant golden color that he'd witnessed on Liam.

“They're _beautiful_ ,” Liam whispered, hypnotized.

So when the game was over, and Stiles bounded into the locker rooms, excited to tell Liam the news that they'd won. He stopped in his tracks when he found Liam and the Devenford captain sitting on the bench, and Liam looked at him, eyes glowing.

“Stiles, meet my soulmate. Brett Talbot. Beta,” Liam introduced slowly, and Stiles watched as Brett's eyes shift into a familiar golden color.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this AU floating around on tumblr for a while so I guess I'd write it.  
> I'm planning on making this multichaptered but I'm starting school tomorrow, and that'll definitely limit my time on this.  
> I did write another one shot, but I'm not sure if I want to post it yet.  
> [Check out my tumblr!](http://awlahey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
